


Another World

by Hieiko



Series: Journeys [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Not Fade Away. Angel awakens in a new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Journeys".

"I know you're awake, darling boy."

The teasing voice drew him from the blissful warmth of slumber, but he found himself in the circle of a woman's arms. Slender fingers ran through his hair, and finally he recognized the voice.

"Darla?"

She smiled at him, and Angel could not find his voice. Because it was a gentle smile, one without sadness or malice.

And he understood. This was another world, somewhere to start again. At that moment, he felt the slow trickle of memories as they disappeared from his mind, but stubbornly, to a few he held on.

He had to remember the journey.


End file.
